charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IMan/Archive 2
NOTE: This is archieved talk page. Do NOT edit it, leave me a message on my actual talk. Appearance You know you add the images of the Red, Green, Grey and Orange buttons to show your status. I changed them to templates so just type: or or or and you get results of: --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I will, tnx :) 13:14, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :: You are welcome. I just thought it better then adding an image everytime. :D. -Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 13:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) MSN Can you please come on MSN because I need to talk to you about my signature. Thanks. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) New Features You can now edit the Community Corner AND the wikia look. I suggest you not do this. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:34, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uuumm...I don't ._. :: No I am saying you can do this. You could not when you were a rollback editor. I meant down change the look. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I know I can edit them - I figure that out long time ago on other wikis. I don't do that, nor I have attention to do it. Feel yourself relaxed :) Do you know what this means? Wissen Sie, viele deutsche oder nur der kleine Betrag? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 13:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Something like "Do you know a lot of German or just a little?" Lol xD -- 13:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Yup :D Besser als Sie dachten, Sie waren nicht wahr? Kennen Sie andere Sprachen außer Deutsch? Ich weiß: Französisch, Englisch, Deutsch, Spanisch und Italienisch --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 13:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ich weiss: English, Serbian, Croatian, Bosnian, little Spanish, French, Japanese and Italian. xD 14:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Is it okay if I could use your "WELCOME!" .png image on my User page. I tried to do one but mine crashed a while ago. COuld I please use it? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you like the look and the signature? It took me hours to make. : Huh, well ummm... no :O Sorry, but people would think we copy each others' images, text, etc.. But hey here is also a good picture on the left. OOC: Well, I think you just changed the colour :/ but it fits with the wiki bg-colour :) 20:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. Thanks you Alexander. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Yes, please thank you I would love it if you could do that for me, I will be forever greatful. Twerdette/''Jessica''/Time:/Date:(UTC)/Talk:Charmed Wiki I'm sorry, but I really don't get what your trying to tell me, and where did my Infobox go, its gone. I'm not stupid I just have had a really stressful tiring day and I can't get what your saying, no offense or anything, its my fault. Jessica Talk Contribs Email_I copy and pasted this. I understand now, okay awesome thank you so much. Oh and by the way I love it very much. Thank you again. Sorry I didn't get you were saying before cause I wasn't thinking right, but I perfectly understand now. Thank you I love it. Running a bot? What is a bot? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :A bot is a software application that runs automated tasks over the Internet. Typically, bot performs tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone. Why? 12:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Age =O 4572? Dude, your old =D --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you type? Are you a wizard? Do you know Harry Potter? =D. LOL. I need to talk to you by the way. I will email you. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, no wonder I look 4560 years younger o.O :D I am not a wizard - have the power of Immortality =D ((infobox)). And, I respond you to the e-mail ;) 17:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah and I sent you one back, a vote is a good idea. Your 13 not 12 =) -Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah. Misscalculation. xD ;D 18:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: X) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC)